<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I glow pink in the night by Not_Mal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443770">I glow pink in the night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Mal/pseuds/Not_Mal'>Not_Mal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dialtown OC Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dialtown: Phone Dating Sim (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Character, Broken Families, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gay Character, Heartbreak, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, Lesbian Character, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Pansexual Character, Polyamory, Post-Break Up, Previous Polyamory, Trans Female Character, Unplanned Pregnancy, Well only one monster really bc Jamie lmao, but ye s ! !, polyamorous character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443770</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_Mal/pseuds/Not_Mal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I hear my heart breaking tonight.<br/>Do you hear it too?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jamie Lee/Pat Settelmeier, Jamie Lee/Pat Settelmeier/Simon Fisher (Past)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dialtown OC Fics [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I glow pink in the night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please listen to Mitski's "Pink in the Night" while reading this !! The song's what inspired me to write this oneshot, and I listened to it as I did.</p><p>Pat belongs to my gf !!</p><p>(Keep in mind, this isn't canon. Simon doesn't canonically leave Jamie and Pat after they find out he's not human.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie couldn't move. His limbs felt stiff, joints not budging an inch, even if he tried his hardest to move them. His arms - he used to use them to hug his lovers, hold them close, and keep them safe and protected - felt useless. Broken, <em>cold</em>.</p><p>He wished for him back, but he knew it was all in vain. Pat had been crushed too, but Jamie was <em>sure</em> he felt worse. As selfish as that sounded, he felt empty, cold, and <em>betrayed</em>. He hadn't known what he was - <em>none</em> of them had. When his body suddenly started to feel different, his meals rejected, and emotions all over the place; <span class="u"><em>none</em></span> of them had known what was wrong with him.</p><p>They went to the hospital. The result had crushed his (as of recently) ex-boyfriend, Simon - and Jamie had no idea why. Why did he leave? Did he never love him like he said he did?</p><p>Did he not love Pat?</p><p>Bailey?</p><p>Was he scared of Jamie? Their child?</p><p>
  <em>Did he not care about their family?</em>
</p><p>And as the thoughts clouded his mind like quiet whispers, he felt a weight on his mattress. A hand softly petted his head, then strong arms held him tightly from behind.</p><p>"I know you're upset, I- I am too," Pat whispered, holding the other closer, "maybe not as upset as y'all are, but- I'm <em>devastated, </em>Jamie- I..I cared about what we had. What all of us together, had..y'know? But..now that it's gone, I-" There was a soft sob, and Jamie felt the light pressure of Pat's head on his upper back.</p><p><em>"I know."</em>  The orange-coloured phone whispered back, leaning into the touches slowly. He felt tense, tears blossoming on his dial as he cuddled with his lover. "I j-just..I..it <em>hurts</em>, Pat- so much, so <em>fucking much</em>- I know our kid'll have two parental figures, but- poor <em>Bailey, </em>and Simon's- he's just..<em>gone. </em>I want our child to know their biological father too, even if you're their father figure now. I want our family to be complete, not with..with <em>holes</em> like this," He choked out a sob.</p><p>And holes in their family they did have. Holes in their hearts, like moth-eaten sweaters, and hole-punched documents.</p><p>The house felt cold. Even for Bailey, who was locked in her room, calling her girlfriend with tears trickling down her face. She'd been quiet for the past few days, only leaving her room to eat and use the bathroom - school was not an option right now.</p><p>One of her adoptive fathers of four years had just decided to ditch them - of <em>course</em> she couldn't go to school. She wasn't a supernatural being.</p><p>She just hoped her sibling would be okay growing up. Of course,<em> they</em> wouldn't miss Simon; but <em>everyone</em> <em>else</em> in their household would. That never makes for a good upbringing.</p><p>Eventually, in Jamie and Pat's room, there was shuffling of sheets as Pat and Jamie huddled under the blankets of their shared bed. They held one another close, deciding to just let everything go. Little sobs and sniffles echoed around the spacy bedroom like a heartbroken song, whispers of "It's okay," and "I love you," softening the atmosphere ever so slightly, and calming their quiet, shaky cries.</p><p>They shared soft and tender kisses every now and again, Pat slowly lifting Jamie's tank top and leaning down to give his belly a soft peck. "It'll be alright," He reassured softly, sniffling, "we'll be alright."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>